L'enfant du souvenir
by Phyllida Crane
Summary: OS - Et si Hermione avait aimé un autre Weasley ?


**L'ENFANT DU SOUVENIR**

Ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de s'abriter, le mur avait explosé derrière eux et les pierres s'étaient abattues dans un lourd fracas.

\- Non, non, non… Fred…

Soudainement, le silence se fit entendre et le temps s'arrêta. Le souffle coupé, elle le regardait, étendu là, souriant dans la mort. Son frère avait beau le secouer dans tous les sens, il restait inerte, les yeux regardant quelque part où les vivants ne pouvaient accéder. Ce n'était pas possible, pas lui, pas Fred. Elle sentit des larmes monter à ses yeux puis couler le long de ses joues. Le vacarme des attaques revint, l'agitation reprit et les sortilèges fusèrent près d'eux.

\- Hermione, couche-toi !

Mais elle ne pouvait pas bouger. Elle regardait Percy protéger le corps de son frère de toutes choses.

Comment allait-elle rire à présent ?

Comment allait-elle vivre ?

Elle fut brusquement jetée à terre par ses amis et resta allongée le temps que les mangemorts finissaient de lancer leurs sortilèges de torture et de mort à travers les couloirs dévastés du château.

Elle voulut se lever, combattre ces sorciers corrompus par le Seigneur des Ténèbres mais son corps refusait de lui obéir, l'obligeant à rester à terre, avec dans les entrailles, une sensation de vide qui s'accroissait de plus en plus. Elle put se rassoir et regarder ses amis courir vers Percy qui tenait toujours son frère dans une solide étreinte.

Elle fixa les pupilles vides qui la toisaient dans sa peur et elle comprit. Elle comprit ce qu'elle devait accomplir pour lui. Elle devait rester en vie pour protéger ceux qui lui étaient chers. Prenant son courage à deux mains elle se releva mais un cri strident la fit hurler d'horreur.

Une énorme araignée apparut par un trou béant dans le mur. Ses amis l'expulsèrent par un sort combiné. Ils devaient reprendre le combat, continuer cette guerre pour que personne d'autre ne connaissent le sort que Fred venait de connaitre. Essuyant ses larmes, elle respira à pleins poumons.

Elle était vivante et devait encore affronter l'armée de mangemorts.

 **...**

Les noces battaient leur plein dans le verger à côté du Terrier. Les mariés dansaient au milieu des invités ravis de pouvoir partagé une bonne bièraubeurre en se racontant les derniers ragots entendus sur le chemin de Traverse. Ayant perdu l'habitude des talons, Hermione s'éloigna de la fête, retira ses chaussures et alla s'asseoir sur le muret de pierre afin de se masser les pieds tout en observant le ciel étoilé. Pas un seul nuage ne perturbait le spectacle.

\- Ce n'est pas dans tes habitudes de partir d'une fête sans prévenir, mademoiselle Je-Sais-Tout.

Elle sourit sans se retourner et laissa résonner ces derniers mots dans sa tête avant de répondre.

\- J'avais simplement besoin de calme, dit-elle doucement.

Fred vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle et prit sa main dans la sienne. Ils regardèrent le ciel ensemble, sans rien dire. Ils avaient appris à s'aimer dans le silence depuis longtemps mais aucun mot ne pouvait décrire la passion qui les unissait.

\- Je vais partir, Fred. Je m'en vais avec eux, à la recherche des horcruxes.

Fred ne dit rien mais les larmes qui se glissaient dans ses yeux voulaient exprimer tellement de choses en même temps.

\- Je ne peux pas les laisser seuls, Fred. Comprends-moi, Harry fonce toujours tête baissée sans réfléchir à un plan et Ron le suivrait partout où il irait, sans réfléchir. Je me dois d'être à leurs côtés.

Elle caressa la joue de Fred et le fixa dans les yeux. D'habitude rieur, son regard évoquait désormais une toute autre émotion.

\- Quand tout sera fini nous seront de nouveau ensemble. Nous pourrons enfin vivre paisiblement.

Pendant un long moment il ne dit rien. Elle vit alors un large sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres.

\- Va donc aidé mon idiot de frère. Avec son intelligence il ne pourra pas faire un pas sans se faire avoir par un piège de rafleurs. Et Harry ne pourra supporter d'être seul avec lui plus d'une journée, voire une heure !

Il posa son front contre le sien et pris son visage dans ses douces mains.

\- Mais reviens-moi, c'est tout ce que je te demande.

 **...**

La guerre était finie. Le calme était revenu au château et les vivants veillaient leurs morts dans la Grande Salle.

Hermione errait seule entre les arbres de la forêt interdite. Elle marchait sans vraiment savoir où aller, tant que c'était loin du château. Lorsqu'elle avait vu le visage dévasté de Molly et les larmes de George étreignant son frère, elle n'avait pas pu rester avec eux plus longtemps. Épuisée par ce qu'elle venait de vivre, elle trébucha contre une racine et s'affala dans la terre boueuse. Mais elle ne put se relever et éclata en sanglot.

Elle laissa aller sa colère, sa rancœur et sa tristesse. Elle sentait la fureur l'envahir peu à peu. Elle saisit une pierre et la jeta violemment contre un arbre.

\- Pourquoi lui ? Il n'a jamais rien fait pour qu'on lui fasse une telle chose ? Sa famille ne mérite pas ce qui leur arrive, POURQUOI ?

Ses tourments résonnèrent dans l'obscurité de la forêt. Elle n'attendait pas de réponse, elle voulait juste déverser la haine qu'elle avait enfouie en elle. Ses membres tremblaient, sa vue se troublaient derrière ses larmes.

D'un bond elle se leva tira sa baguette et frappa le tronc d'un arbre de tous les sortilèges qu'elle connaissait. Le pin ne résista pas très longtemps face à l'obstination de la jeune femme et s'effondra dans un grand fracas.

Elle ne voulait plus retourner là-bas.

Elle voulait partir à son tour, le rejoindre dans cet autre monde.

Les sorciers allaient pouvoir vivre de nouveau en paix, mais elle n'en voulait pas. Elle voulait qu'on le lui rendre, lui, son cher et tendre. Alors qu'elle essuyait ses larmes, elle aperçut une petite pierre qui scintillait. Intriguée par cette subite apparition, elle la prit entre ses mains et la tourna dans tous les sens en l'examinant de plus près.

\- Je t'ai toujours préféré de dos, tu le savais ? Intervint une voix familière.

Hermione sentit son cœur s'arrêter au creux de sa poitrine.

Il ne pouvait être là, il était au château, mort, étendu sur les dalles froides de la Grande Salle entouré par ses proches.

Elle leva lentement la tête et l'aperçut devant elle. Fred se tenait là, debout devant elle, souriant et l'air toujours aussi fringant que de son vivant. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait. Elle le regarda d'un air hébété et il ne se cacha pas de le lui faire remarqué.

\- Tu es plus bavarde d'habitude.

De nouvelles larmes roulèrent sur le visage de la jeune femme. Elle ouvrit la bouche, essaya de formuler une phrase ou même quelques mots mais rien ne sortait. Il s'approcha d'elle calmement tandis qu'elle essayait de faire le tri dans sa tête.

\- Je t'ai vu… Je t'ai vu mourir… Tu étais mort, ton frère, Percy…

\- Je suis bien mort, Hermione, et je suis content de te voir en vie.

\- Mais comment ça se fait ?

Elle chercha une réponse à sa question et la réponse lui vint lorsqu'elle posa ses yeux sur la petite pierre qu'elle tenait toujours fermement dans ses doigts. Son visage s'illumina soudainement.

\- C'est la pierre… Je vais pouvoir te garder éternellement avec moi. Nous serons à jamais ensemble grâce à elle et…

\- Non Hermione, la coupa-t-il calmement. Ne la garde pas avec toi.

\- Mais…

\- Je n'appartiens plus à ce monde désormais et si tu fais allusion à la pierre de résurrection du conte des trois frères, souviens-toi de ce qu'il advient de l'un d'eux. Ce n'est pas à moi de t'apprendre ce qui se trouve dans un livre, n'est-ce pas ?

Il lui sourit tendrement et plongea son regard dans le sien.

\- Tu seras à jamais dans mon cœur, mademoiselle Je-Sais-Tout, et ça, ça ne changera jamais. Refais ta vie comme elle vient, amuse-toi, ris, pleure, vis pour moi, je te le demande.

Hermione voulut lui répondre mais elle se retint. Elle venait de le retrouver et il lui demandait de l'abandonner de nouveau. Elle tenta de toucher sa joue mais sa main la traversa.

\- Je ne t'oublierais jamais, Fred.

Elle soutint son regard amoureux une dernière fois et lâcha la pierre au sol. L'image du jeune homme lui lança un dernier clin d'œil farceur puis s'effaça petit à petit devant elle. Elle se sentait apaisée.

Elle allait vivre pour lui, comme il le lui avait demandé. Et elle allait vivre pour défendre les autres, pour les protéger afin qu'aucune autre personne ne subisse le même sort.

 **...**

Le soleil réchauffait l'air printanier en cette belle fin de journée. Dans le quartier, les oiseaux chantaient dans les hauts arbres des jardins alentours et les enfants riaient en jouant au vélo. Par l'entrebâillement d'une fenêtre de la maison au numéro 3, Hermione les regardaient s'amuser sereinement, sans se douter que quelques années plus tôt, une guerre avait éclatée dans le pays et que leur monde avait été à deux doigts d'être bouleversé.

Un hibou entra brusquement par la baie vitrée entrouverte du salon et vint se poser sur le dossier d'une chaise, une lettre attachée à la patte. Elle se dirigea vers lui, pris le message et lui donna quelques friandises avant qu'il ne prenne le chemin du retour. Hermione s'assit et déplia le mot. Son visage s'illumina. Elle prit rapidement un crayon et un parchemin et griffonna un mot pour Ron.

« Ca y est. George et Angelina sont parents. Je suis déjà chez eux. »

Sans prendre la peine de barricader la maison elle transplana et toqua à la porte de la petite maison de campagne qui se dressait devant elle. La porte s'ouvrit et George l'accueillit avec un large sourire qui rappela à la jeune femme celui de son jumeau.

\- Bonjour George, dit-elle poliment.

\- Hermione, quel plaisir de te voir, j'avais oublié que Norman était plus rapide que Coquecigrue ! Entre, je t'en prie.

Lorsqu'elle arriva dans le salon, Molly se trouvait déjà là, en compagnie de Bill et de Fleur enceinte depuis quelques mois.

\- Hermione, ma chérie !

Molly se leva et vint la serrer dans ses bras, le sourire aux lèvres.

\- Ron nous rejoindra plus tard, il avait des affaires urgentes à gérer à la boutique, dit Hermione.

\- Arthur aussi est pris par son travail. Comme on dit, tel père tel fils !

\- Hermione, comme ça fait plaisir de te voir !

Angelina venait d'apparaître dans le salon, vêtue d'un peignoir et portant dans ses bras son nourrisson.

\- Angie, assis-toi, c'est pas conseillé de se lever si tôt, s'emporta George tandis qu'il forçait sa femme à prendre place dans le canapé.

\- Hermione, vient t'asseoir à côté de moi s'il te plaît.

Elle obéit et à peine eut elle le temps de s'asseoir qu'Angelina lui tendit le bébé dans les bras. D'abord gênée, Hermione le cala contre elle et le berça. Il la fixait de ses grandes pupilles noisette. Il avait le regard farceur et prêt à faire n'importe quelle bêtise.

\- Et comment il s'appelle ? demanda-t-elle, curieuse.

\- Fred, répondit tendrement Angelina.

Son cœur s'arrêta et une larme coula.

\- C'est un très joli nom pour un aussi joli garçon, répondit Hermione, en souriant calmement à l'enfant.

Oui, un très joli nom. Je vivrais pour toi Fred, et rien ne pourra m'empêcher de rendre ce monde meilleur pour que ton neveu puisse un jour être le digne porteur de ton nom.


End file.
